


Tordsworld Oneshots

by CodedReality



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Kidnapping, Might be shipping later, Other, Pretending to be Friends, Tordsword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodedReality/pseuds/CodedReality
Summary: This is basically just oneshots for my version of Tordsworld. The personalities aren't exact swaps and things aren't as they appear with the main four boys. Some chapters might be shorter than others.





	1. Relocation

The day was surprisingly quiet for the neighborhood, mainly due to the fact that Tord, Matt, and Tom were out on some adventure. It was actually quiet enough that even Eduardo was in a good mood, having not hit or threatened Jon yet since their neighbors left for the day. Though things changed fast when Mark went into the kitchen to put his coffee mug away, only for his two roommates to hear the sound of something shattering on the ground not long after.

Eduardo ran in first, eyes going wide at seeing his roommate knock out on the ground and a man in an unusual blue uniform standing over him. “Who the he-“

He didn’t get to finish when a cloth was held over his mouth, struggling for a few moments before finally losing consciousness. It didn’t take Jon much longer to enter and a blow to the head from a third intruder left him out cold on the ground.

“Yanov, get them out of here. I’ll deal with making sure no one else is in the house.”

“Understood.”

* * *

 

Jon was the first of the four to wake up, looking around alarmed when he realized he wasn’t in the house at all. His attempts to move were futile as he was bound and left to lie on the ground. He was even gagged too it seems when attempts at calling for help were met with the feel of cloth inside his mouth.

Another look around showed that his two roommates were there as well, both still out cold. He struggled for a few moments, trying to get loose. Though he froze at the sound of an unseen door being opened. “Ah good, at least one of you is awake.”

A figure moved around him, and he took in the sight of a male with somewhat messy dirty blond hair and a serious expression. “Your roommate here is a threat to our leader, so you all will be relocated or… if you resist, terminated for his safely.”

“Who… who are you?”

“Hellucard, one of the two generals of this army.”

“Ugh, anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?” It seems that Jon’s two roommates were waking up.

“And now the threat to our leader’s safety awakens. I will not be explaining this again, so listen carefully. You will be relocated, if you refuse, all three of you will be dealt with in a more permanent manner.”

Eduardo glared darkly and almost snarled at the soldier. “Go to hell! You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Seems I need to make an example of one of you.” Hellucard sighed, before pulling a gun from his belt and taking aim.

A loud bang made two of the prisoners jump, while the other went completely still. Jon made a sound of horror when he realized just what happened. “M… Mark?”

“No…”

“I’ll give you two a few moments to think over the consequences of your actions.” The soldier didn’t even seem phased that he just killed someone in cold blood. This was for the safety of his leader after all.

“Eduardo… what are we gonna do?”

“Mark… no… Mark!” Eduardo didn’t seem to be able to hear his remaining roommate, shocked by the death of his friend. “This… this is my fault. Why… why didn’t I keep my big mouth shut?!”

“Eduardo! What should we do?!” Jon managed to shift himself to give a small kick to the other, snapping him out of his shock.

“We… we do as they say. We’ll let them relocate us. You’re not dying because of me too.”

“A smart choice.” The two looked at the door to see a new soldier with spiked up blonde hair. “We will dispose of the corpse, and you two will be sent far from our leader.”

“Who is your leader?” Jon flinched at the glare the soldier gave him.

“That is none of your business. We will come to fetch you when it is time to move you to your new home.” With that, the two were left alone, with the smell of blood and the corpse of their roommate.


	2. Edd's Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd's having some trouble getting his plans off the ground it seems.

A figure slumped in a somewhat run-down apartment, hand rubbing over his face as he tiredly looked out the window. He had left his old place to pursue his dreams and so far, he was failing. He was stuck working long hours to keep up with his rent, and when he had time to attempt to work on his goals he was met with even more failure. Business ideas rejected or had just been started the day before. Product ideas meeting the same fate.

If he couldn’t take over through money, he’d try an army. Edd let out a tired sigh, moving off of his somewhat comfortable couch to grab some paper and a pen. He could start on the new plans now and pray that this time it works. He had been trying to get a good business going for a few years now and it was time to try a new approach.

* * *

 

Edd smirked in his new office, so far it seems his army idea was working. He managed to get a cover started up and he realized maybe combining the army with his original plan of ruling through capitalism would work well together. A business to fund his army, and an army to keep the opposition from being able to overtake him. Get control of a few countries and he’d have even more ways of funding his plans. He could be a king that ruled the people and a businessman that controlled the rest through his riches. It was a great idea! Maybe something Tord might have thought up if he wasn’t such a nice guy, communist, but nice.

The new army leader stood up and stretched, his paperwork was done, for the time being, time to check in on his soldiers and see how training was going. Yanov was the most promising of his new recruits and he was eager to see how he was fairing in the new obstacle course with the rest of the trainees. Well, after he got himself a couple colas and checked on Ringo.

Once done with those small tasks, and with his cat over his shoulders, he made his way to the training room, only to freeze when he saw three soldiers, Yanov among them at least, working. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know sir, they never showed up and their belongings are gone.” A young female soldier saluted him as she answered, seeing the look of shock on her leader’s face. “Yanov believes they just couldn’t handle the life of a soldier and left though. If they couldn’t handle training then they weren’t very good recruits.”

“You make a good point, get back to training. I’ll work on a test for new recruits so we can see who can and can’t handle being a soldier.”

“Understood sir!”

Edd frowned as he left the room, this was an unexpected setback, but he still had at least three promising trainees and other soldiers already done with training. For now, he’ll focus on getting numbers up and making sure the business covering for and funding his army thrived.


	3. Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of monster is behind this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is torture in this chapter, not in detail, but it's there. And yes, I know this chapter is short.

It was rare when he was home alone. The only one currently in the shared house smirked to himself and slipped into his room, removing a well-hidden panel from the wall and flipping the switch behind it. He replaced the panel as the wall in the back of his room rose up, revealing a lap filled with weapons, blueprints, and military orders. The owner walked in grinning as his eyes rested on the sole other in the room. This little worm had tried to escape when no one was in the building. A button was pressed, closing the wall behind him as he got his tools ready for… teaching a lesson.

The prisoner let out a whimper, trying to get free from their bonds. “Ah, ah, ah. You’re not getting loose a second time. Trying to escape without permission was quite rude of you~” His eyes narrowed at the other. “I think I have a fitting punishment for you though. You’re going to be losing those legs of yours. If you survive I’ll make sure to cauterize the wounds~”

They struggled more desperately as a large knife and a saw was picked out from the different torture devices he had gotten out. “Now, should I cut off the left leg or the right leg first?”

He was ignored, the prisoner focused on trying to get loose, at least they were until a knife stabbed into their shoulder. “I asked you a question, right leg or left leg first.”

“Le… left.”

“It’s so much easier when you behave.” He snickered, moving to start cutting into the right leg instead. The screams were music to his ears as the limb was removed, blood starting to coat his hands. Once the leg dropped to the floor, he grabbed a wet cloth and pressed it to the wound, laughing at the agonized screech the action got him.

“I love the sound of screams… we’re the only ones here so, please… scream until your throat bleeds.” The prisoner let out a sob at that, slumping as they gave up on any rescue. Though the pain from their other leg being removed still ripped screams out of them.

What felt like hours passed as their left leg was cut off, their tormentor letting out laughs and making cruel comments that they could barely hear over their own screaming. “Maybe I should take your arms too! I bet that’ll be fun~”

They just whimpered at those words, their severed limb hitting the ground. They were starting to feel faint, were they finally going to get some kind of relief from this madman’s torment?

He looked up as his toy started to go quiet, eyes narrowing when he realized they were losing too much blood to be fun to torture for much longer. “Tch, I thought you’d have lasted longer than this. Oh well, I bet your brother will last longer than you~”

They couldn’t protest as their world went black. They were free from this torture finally, though not in the way the originally planned. But at least they won’t ever be hurt again.

He let out a scoff as they went limp, he’ll dispose of the body after dark when his roommates were either asleep or at work. At least he had nothing scheduled for tonight. “Idiot didn’t even notice I mentioned going after their brother.”


End file.
